


Sweet Indulgences

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Ellie is requested to stop by after hours to help Chancellor Palpatine with paperwork. When wine and honeyed words are exchanged, she can't help but indulge in what comes next.





	Sweet Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know this is different from my usual fics, but after rewatching the Star Wars prequels I've been on a Palpatine kick lately (along with Tarkin and Krennic) and had an idea for this fic so I figured why not! I hope you guys enjoy!

It wasn’t unusual for Ellie Reeshe to be called to assist Chancellor Palpatine with his workload. Even though she was Vice Chair Mas Amedda’s intern, Palpatine would request her assistance from time to time. He wasn’t the kind of man that would be able to make time to teach his own intern, not to mention that he was much too powerful of a man to trust his information to just any young intern. Yet he trusted her enough from her work with Amedda that he granted her as a sole exception. 

But being requested after hours was unusual. Palpatine had typically asked for her help when he attended meetings and otherwise couldn’t keep up with the copious amounts of paperwork that piled up in his absence. He didn’t let anyone visit him at night unless they were a trusted colleague. And yet here Ellie was, walking into his office with her datapad clutched to her chest nervously. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust the Chancellor, but she found the arrangement to be unusual to say the least. 

When she didn’t find him the expansive main office, she felt her mouth dry slightly. Ellie always did her work there. It was this public office, and the fact that he wasn’t here made her uneasy. He must be in his private office, where she had never been invited before. But if he wasn’t here, process of elimination dictated that she had to wander deeper into his office. The thought created butterflies in her stomach, and a subtle fluttering even below that.

Ellie harbored feelings of desire for the Chancellor. As often as she tried to push those feelings aside, they still arose within her. She knew they could never be fulfilled. He was  _ Supreme Chancellor  _ for kriff’s sake. Even though he was a bachelor he would never look twice at her. Especially if he knew how inexperienced she was. Ellie had never laid with a man before, and she couldn’t help but fantasize about the Chancellor. He was everything she wanted in a partner; insanely brilliant, skilled in his position, and quite handsome as well. He held an air of regality and his traditional clothes he had tailor made from his home planet of Naboo only enhanced his heightened status.

With a deep breath, she pushed those lustful feelings aside. The Chancellor needed  _ her _ help tonight. She needed to stay focused and do her job dutifully. Shaking her head to rid herself of her deeper feelings, Ellie made her way through his side hallway and approached the door to his private office, which was already open and beckoning her to enter.

As she passed the threshold, Chancellor Palpatine’s gaze flickered up from his work. He smiled warmly at her, urging her inside. “Miss Reeshe,” he said, her name rolling gracefully off his tongue. “Please, come in. I apologize for asking you to come in so late.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Chancellor.” She sat down on the sofa that Palpatine gestured to. He was sitting in his own chair in front of his console, reading over what looked like walls of text about whatever important matters needed his attention this time.

She took a moment to admire the room. Unlike his main office in red, this room and its furnishings were sleek black. The wide window encompassing the room allowed for the beautiful night life of Coruscant’s many skyscrapers to shine brightly through. She couldn't even begin to imagine what waking up to this view every morning must be like. If anything it reminded her of the societal divide between her and the Chancellor. 

Palpatine wasted no time sending her the documents to her datapad, where she looked over the files and parsed out the most important information. Ellie found it much easier to relax when she was doing paperwork and felt less distracted by the Chancellor’s presence when she was able to occupy her mind. However, as the minutes turned into hours, she felt her attention faltering little by little. She did her best to stifle her yawns, but Palpatine noticed immediately.

He stood up from his chair with a short sigh, bringing her attention back to him. “Perhaps it is time for a short reprieve, wouldn’t you agree?” Ellie nodded and Palpatine glanced down at her briefly with a warm look in his eyes before turning to retrieve something from a cabinet in the corner of the room. 

Palpatine returned with two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of wine, sending Ellie’s mind into a tailspin. “Chancellor, I really shouldn’t,” she began to protest.

“Nonsense,” Palpatine said, waving her anxieties away with a comforting expression. “It is really no problem at all. Besides, this is blossom wine from Naboo, it helps to relax the mind.”

As Palpatine sat beside her on the sofa and popped the cork from the wine, Ellie insisted, “Please, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You work so diligently, Miss Reeshe. Even you deserve to _ indulge _ now and then.” 

She silently watched him pour a small amount into each glass. It really wasn’t that much, she told herself. A few sips wouldn’t hurt her. Besides, how could she turn down the Chancellor? She really didn't want to disappoint the man she admired so much.

When he handed her the glass and she took a sip, Ellie felt the flavor slowly bloom over her taste buds. She had never tasted anything like it before and had to hold herself back from gulping the whole glass down. It was smooth and comforting, like sinking into her bed after a stressful day. Her muscles relaxed and she felt herself meld into the couch and simply enjoy the moment she had here.

“This is very delicious, thank you,” Ellie said, nodding in appreciation to her superior. Palpatine’s eyes glimmered in amusement and took a sip from his own glass. 

It wasn’t long before Ellie felt relaxed enough to open up to the Chancellor, discussing things other than politics. Her love for the arts for one, which he shared as well. Palaptine had pointed to many of the pieces around the room, explaining to her their histories in wonderous detail. He told her of the most recent show he attended, her attention focused entirely on his expert storytelling, his voice drawing her in and creating such fantastical pictures. She hadn’t even noticed how often Palpatine had offered to pour more blossom wine for her, and how often she accepted because she was finally having a pleasant evening with a man she so desperately desired but couldn’t have.

Palpatine paused for a brief moment in the conversation to sip his wine. Slowly and methodically, he changed the topic and asked her, “And how long have you held desire for me?”

Before Ellie could even realize the question she was being asked or think of the answer she was giving, she giggled and told him, “It was before Vice Chair Amedda formally introduced us, I always saw the HoloNet coverage of your work and I just-”

She froze. Her hand slowly crept over her mouth as she looked at the Chancellor in horror. Had she  _ really _ just said that? She couldn’t believe herself. “Chancellor, I apologize,” she began before Palpatine interrupted her with a smile and a flippant wave of his hand.

“Come now, Miss Reeshe, we are both adults here. We can talk about such things in a civilized manner.” He chuckled briefly before continuing, “And it isn’t as if it is uncommon for others to find me intriguing in one way or another. Now, be honest with me. What about me strikes your interest? I’m curious to know what someone as young as you thinks of me.”

“Well I, uh,” Ellie stumbled over her words. “I find you quite… handsome, I will admit. And your presence when you hold meetings is incredible.” She paused for a moment to think while Palpatine simply drank more of his wine. “I think I’m attracted most by your intelligence. You always know the answers for everything even if all appears lost. I admire that about you.”

Palpatine pondered this answer for a moment before speaking again, “You have certainly thought about this in great detail, haven’t you?” When Ellie didn’t respond out of embarrassment, he continued. “I’m flattered. Truly. You have excellent taste. It shows your own intelligence in the best light, you know.”

Before Ellie had a chance to speak, Palpatine shifted himself so he better faced her, his attention fixated completely on her. “If you weren’t intelligent, you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t have been hired to be Amedda’s intern, and you certainly wouldn’t be here with me right now. I don’t place my confidence in many people, but I know you to be loyal and hardworking.” It was like he was able to read her insecurities with ease and used them to reassure her.

Before she knew it, Palpatine reached out for her, his fingers gently stroking along her cheek and up under the point of her chin, lifting her eyes to his. Sparks flew across her skin where he made contact, but she didn’t dare lean into them. Ellie’s eyes focused entirely on his, breathless as she listened to him speak. 

“You’re quite the talented young woman, Miss Reeshe. Light Years ahead of your peers. You deserve to be in the company of those who fully appreciate the depths of your mind. No fool among your peers has managed that, have they?”

He continued without letting her answer. “And yet you still have much to learn.” His fingers gently traced along her hairline, brushing the stray strands behind her ear. “Your dedication to your studies have bourne you much fruit, but it not always the academic fruits which are sweetest. There is still so much yet you have to experience. Am I wrong?”

Ellie shook her head. 

“This is what I have suspected. What lacks have you seen in your peers? You know they are not worthy of you.”

She struggled with the words. “It sounds terrible to say.”

“Say it.” Palpatine’s voice sounded icier. 

Ellie gulped. “I felt as though I was… beyond them. That while I was trying my best to succeed all they cared about was greed. They didn’t get me. Not in the way someone with more experience could.”

“There is something to be said about how we grow with our experiences. For those that have experienced little, it’s hard for them to truly appreciate how precious life can be. And how to engage someone like you in the way that you deserve.”

“Yet it sounds like I’m being egotistical.”

“There is nothing wrong with a healthy confidence in one’s capabilities.” Palpatine pulled his hand back from her face as he took the empty glass from her hand and set it on the coffee table. “And to desire someone who would see you as you really are. More than just a companion to share a bed with. An intellectual equal.”

Ellie couldn’t help the blush that arose on her face. She tilted her head down, embarrassed to look him in the eye. “Thank you Chancellor.”

“No need to thank me, Miss Reeshe. I would find it an honor to be your mentor in this.” Palpatine gazed over her for a brief moment, the hairs on the back of her neck standing when placed under his scrutinizing eye. “You’ve grown quiet.”

Ellie shifted slightly, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her answer. “I just… Never know what to say. I don’t feel like I deserve praise of any sort. I just exist. And I desperately wish I could be confident enough to actually interest someone.” Ellie knew she should stop herself but she kept going, the words pouring out like a wishing fountain. “I just want to be noticed by someone. I want someone to think about wanting me in the same way I think about the men that catch my attention. I want an outlet but I can’t because no one would ever look twice at me. I’m nothing special.”

Palpatine leaned forward, and Ellie felt herself lean towards him as if pulled by a magnetic force. Slowly, he explained, “You say no one would look twice at you. Does this mean you haven’t noticed Amedda’s flirtations towards you?”

A shocked look flit across her face. How would Palpatine have known that? There were some lingering glances Amedda had given her over the past few weeks, but nothing more than that. She had to admit that those glances had left her mind wandering, but she wasn’t sure if it was simply desire or something more. 

“If you were to ask me,” Palpatine began, gesturing with his hand. “I would say that I believe there was an inkling of compatibility between the two of you.” Ellie was prepared to sputter a response, but Palpatine stopped her. “I know he might not be the most appealing candidate considering his cold attitude and sharp sarcasm, however he is quite dutiful and serious with his job and he would do the same for you if given the opportunity.”

“But I don’t want Amedda!”

“Perhaps not. While he has his charms, he has not the wit to keep up with a mind such as yours.” A dangerous glint flit across Palpatine’s eyes for a brief second as he whispered, “Then who  _ do _ you want?”

Realization crossed Ellie’s features. She had somehow walked into this line of questioning. Unsure of how to change the topic, she softly replied, “I have no one in mind currently.”

“Don’t lie to me. I remind you that we are adults, and there’s nothing stopping us from speaking honestly with each other.” He tilted his head to the side, looking at her as if he was chiding a small child. “Now, tell me.” 

Ellie screwed her eyes shut in frustration and embarrassment. She couldn’t bear to look at him. Her emotions ricocheted off the walls in her mind, desperately trying to calm herself. And yet, she felt herself growing wet from the notion that she would have to tell him. He would know her secret desires for him. And perhaps he would do something about it. 

“You.” She spat the word out as soon as she was able to conjure it. When she heard his long exhale, she quickly opened her eyes and stumbled over her words, “I know such feelings are wrong and that nothing can ever happen. You’re Chancellor, and I’m simply an intern. It would be scandalous and a stain on your career-”

Palpatine gestured his hand to quiet her, and surprisingly it worked. He held the silence for a long moment, watching as she twisted her hands in her lap, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Finally, he spoke, “You are correct in your being an intern. You’re here to learn and be taught by the greatest minds the galaxy has to offer. And you’re desperately looking for someone to mentor this spark for knowledge within you.” His eyes flit up to hers, his voice low. “I was not lying when I said I would find it an honor. You have great potential and I see more than a little enjoyment for myself in the arrangement.” 

His hand now cupped Ellie’s cheek, tilting her head to face him as he continued. “I should hope you would trust me enough to teach you more than what you would learn behind your datapad. In order to keep your desires in check, it would be pertinent for you to have an outlet to indulge in them freely and without judgement. Do you understand, Ellie?”

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. Her head was swimming and her inhibitions were lowered by the wine. Ellie’s nervousness wouldn’t get in the way even if she wanted it to. Nothing could push the idea that this was wrong out of her mind. All she wanted was Palpatine, and he was offering all of that to her and more.

Ellie couldn’t help how quickly her mouth sought his, how her body pressed so close to him as he returned the kiss with vigor. His mouth tasted like the wine, tangy and sweet on his tongue as he explored her mouth. His free hand gripped her hip, pulling her body closer to his as he wrapped his other arm around the back of her neck, holding her in place. 

Ellie gasped as his kisses trailed lower, her fingers gripping onto his robes as he pressed fevered kisses down her jaw, her neck, and stopping above the collar of her shirt. It wasn’t until her back was pressed against the couch that she realized he had laid her down and was on top of her now, his hands slowly lifting her shirt up. 

She couldn’t help how her hips canted up to meet his, her fingers tugging at the fabric of his clothes in a desperate attempt to pry them open. Ellie whined pitifully as she couldn’t figure out the complexities of how his robes were fastened, and Palpatine simply chuckled at her attempts. 

With her shirt rucked up over her stomach, Palpatine’s fingers had room to work on the button of her pants. She barely registered how quickly his fingers slipped inside her panties, rubbing her bud so tenderly. She cried out, the sensations too much to handle. The wine had left her so needy, and he knew this all too well, his fingers skillfully working in the ways that he knew she needed to be pleased.

“So wet already,” he mused as his fingers drifted lower, finding her entrance. She jolted in his grip as he let one finger roam inside, pressing against her tight walls while his thumb continued to rub her clit with fervor. “You’ve waited so long for someone to do this to you, haven’t you? For  _ me  _ to do this to you.”

Ellie could only whimper in response, her eyes shut tight as she struggled to keep herself from coming too quickly. However, the effort was in vain, as he was simply more knowledgeable in this subject than she would have ever dreamed. She saw stars behind her eyes as her knuckles grew white with how tightly she clung to him. Her back arched to meet his body, demanding more even as she shuddered beneath his touch. 

When she opened her eyes, Palpatine smiled down at her, his mouth finding hers as she eagerly returned the kiss. His fingers still pressed lazy circles on her clit, just enough to build her desire back up again. When he pulled away, he brought her up with him. She clung to him on shaky legs, afraid that if she let go she would fall flat on her face. He glanced down at her with amusement but continued to hold her in his arms, letting the last few waves of pleasure subside before beginning to lead her to another door. “Come along, my dear. You don’t deserve to experience the things I am going to do to you while lying on a couch.”

She let him guide her into his bedroom, every inch bathed in a deep red color. The walls, the furniture, the satin sheets on his luxurious bed. The color overwhelmed her, filled her with passion that she wasn’t sure if it was aided by the wine or not. She felt lightheaded, her mind swimming contently as she allowed Palpatine to guide her where he wanted her. 

Ellie clung to his shoulders as he made quick work of her clothes, swaying gently as her legs trembled beneath her. She let him pull down her panties and remove her bra so she was completely bare before him. The only reason she didn’t cover herself in embarrassment was because she was too busy holding onto him for stability. He gazed down at her body in reverence, ghosting his fingers over the curves of her body, almost as if he was keeping his desire under control and waiting before fully giving into his own needs.

He slowly backed her into the bed behind her, the feeling of the mattress on the back of her thighs sending chills down her spine. With his wordless insistence, she sat down on the bed in front of him, looking up at him in curiosity with what he had planned for her next. 

“Relax, and lie down for me.” He said, stepping back for a moment to allow her the space to scoot up his bed. His eyes roamed her prone form laid out before him as he began to unfasten his robes, murmuring, “Good girl. So very eager.” 

Ellie watched as he slowly shed not only his robes, but his underclothes as well. She felt the blush crawl up her cheeks while he maintained eye contact as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chest speckled with silver hair that she longed to run her fingers through. He worked to remove his pants, and she tried to sit up so she could help him. Before she could he responded with a firm, “Keep still. Be patient and wait. You will get your pleasure soon.”

Ellie reclined again, watching him pull down his pants while her thighs pinched together in need. While she had never been with a man before, she could tell he was above average in some respects, as even when he was not fully hard he was a sight to behold. She wanted to kneel down in front of him and please him, but that would be for another time.

Instead, Palaptine gripped her thighs and pried them open, a beguiled expression on his face as he watched her whimper. “Don’t worry, my dear,” he said, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. “I imagine you’ll enjoy this immensely.”

He dipped his head to meet her sex, his tongue flicking out tentitively to test her sensitivity. Ellie twitched, her body arching as she craved for him to do more to her. At her invitation, Palaptine leaned forward, his tongue moving up and down her slick wetness and returning once more to her bud, pressing a kiss there. When her legs tried to instinctively shut around his head, she was surprised that she didn’t budge. His grip on her was so tight that she couldn’t even move. It made her want to panic, but more than that it made her want him to simply take her. To strip her of her innocence and ravage her.

“Watch,” he commanded, waiting until her eyes met his before returning once more to her core. She wanted so badly to throw her head back in pleasure, but Palaptine kept her gaze all while he worked his tongue against her clit, flicking and sucking and making her desire pool even more. He made quick work of her growing wetness, lapping up the juices at her entrance no matter how much she whined and writhed in his grip. She was at his mercy, and she loved every second of it.

She was almost embarrassed at how easily she continued to come from his touch, how every time she thought he might stand up and give her a reprieve, he chased her next orgasm quickly and with reckless abandon, setting her nerves on fire each time. The sounds that came out of Ellie’s mouth were so vulgar and unlike her, but she found it freeing to let go and indulge, just as Palpatine had told her to. 

Finally, after melting into the bed from her previous orgasm, Palpatine released his grip on her thighs, allowing her to relax. He stared down at her for a brief moment, admiring his work as she panted and whined beneath him. She was so tired but she needed more. She needed all of him. Ellie was too embarrassed to say the words so she let out a pitiful, “Please.”

His eyes lit up as he stepped closer to the bed, deciding to let her have what she craved. He lifted her legs and gestured for her to scoot further up on the bed. He crawled in after her, his body hovering inches from her as he set up the pillows behind her to prop herself up on. While Ellie made herself comfortable, Palpatine nudged himself between her thighs, propping them up against his own and she wrapped them around his waist instinctively. His body caged her, keeping her from squirming away from him even though she knew she could never, not this close to getting what she wanted.

When he slid his cock up and down her slit she shivered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he stared down at her and watched her reaction. Finally, his cock stopped right at her entrance, the head already pressing against her eagerly. “Are you ready for me, Ellie?” 

“Please, Chancellor,” Ellie whimpered, pressing her body closer to his. “I need you.”

He hummed gently as he pressed in closer, his cock slowly entering her. She winced at the discomfort, but so far everything was all right. She trusted him, after all. 

Palpatine leaned over her, pressing his forehead against her neck as he sought to go deeper, her walls tight around his member as he gasped softly at the sensation. “You may call me Palpatine if you prefer.”

And as he bottomed out inside of her, Palpatine was what she called out when he held still inside her as she adjusted to him. Ellie had never felt this sensation before, and she so desperately wanted to cling to the moment for as long as she could stand to. Her head flooded with stimuli and she clung to him desperately for stability. She felt his member throb inside her, so tight against her and all she could see was red everywhere and her mind was frantic with desire. All she wanted was Palaptine and here he was, deep inside her as she held tightly to him in the silent, intimate moment they shared. 

He began to move slowly, pulling back ever so slightly before rocking himself back into her completely. Ellie whined as he did it again and again, each time slowly pulling out even further before rutting back inside of her. Before she could get used to it, it became rhythmic, the sound of their bodies against each other echoing through the room, her gasps and moans echoing in her own ears. Palpatine buried his face in the crook of her neck and gripped her hips, growling low in his throat.

Suddenly, he pulled up from her grasp, holding onto her hips tightly as he began to set a ruthless pace. From this angle he could rock into her faster and faster, the bed creaking beneath the both of him. Her body swayed in time with him, her hands finding his as she held onto him for dear life. Her back arched off of the bed, his head dipping down to place sloppy kisses along her breasts, one of his hands wrapping around her lower back to hold her in place. Then his fingertips brushed against her clit, lighting fireworks inside of her as she cried out, holding on desperately to him as she felt his warm release pour into her, his groan mingling with hers.

Before she knew it, Palpatine was resting on top of her, the two of them simply lingering in the limbo of the moment. She held onto him, running her fingers through his hair as he placed soft kisses against her collarbone. Eventually he pulled away from her, leaving her empty again with their combined juices dripping out of her. Ellie rested her eyes as he shuffled about the room, listening to the water run for a brief moment before he returned to the bed. 

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand nudge open her thighs and pressed a warm cloth against her, cleaning most of the mess he had made of her. He wore a red bathrobe now, and he actually looked more chipper than usual. He always looked so stressed and tired normally, but where sex had made her utterly exhausted he looked revitalized. He practically glowed.

When he moved away again, she allowed her body settle, feeling her eyes shut on her even though she was too tired to draw the sheets up over her cooled down body. Ellie drifted for a brief moment before she jolted awake when Palpatine entered the room again, this time the sweet smell of tea wafting around him. 

Ellie shifted in bed as Palpatine sat up, setting the tea on the side table as he pulled the sheets up over the both of them and offered her a cup. “How are you still awake,” she mumbled, which made Palaptine chuckle.

“Your stamina will improve over time, I assure you,” he said with a wink. “Drink. You’ll regret not having it when you wake up tomorrow with a sore throat after all the screaming you’ve done tonight.”

With a whine and a growing flush of her cheeks, she sat up in bed propped against Palpatine for support while she sipped her tea. He took a sip of his and flipped through his datapad, reading various articles as her eyes tried to keep up with him but he read much too fast for her. “Do you ever sleep?”

“Of course,” he responded. “Just not for very long.”

Ellie hummed in response but said no more. Her eyelids kept drooping as she leaned her head on Palpatine’s shoulder. He took the tea from her hands before she had the chance to spill it. He wrapped his free arm around her body and pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest as she sighed in contentment. 

“I enjoyed tonight,” Ellie mumbled just loud enough for Palpatine to hear. 

“I’m glad,” he said, an alluring tone in his voice. “There will be many opportunities to thoroughly enjoy each other in a multitude of ways.”

She whined. “I don’t want to have to work tomorrow. Too tired.”

Palpatine hummed. “You won’t have to. Tomorrow morning I will be informing Amedda of your switch. You’ll be my intern now.”

Ellie immediately sat up and looked into his eyes. She tried to see if he was kidding, but he looked as serious as ever. “But what would people think? They know me as Mas Amedda’s intern, I can’t just-”

“Do you forget that I’m Chancellor?” Palpatine stroked her chin with his fingers. “No one would dare question me even if they did have suspicions. If anyone asks, I will simply tell them that I needed the extra help, which would seem suspicious to none.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers. “No one needs to know what else I am teaching you.”

Ellie slowly nodded, her heart fluttering in her chest at the news. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, however she knew right now that if she wasn’t exhausted she would have gushed and thanked him up and down for the opportunity to serve him, in more ways than one. Instead, she pressed another kiss to his lips before whispering, “Thank you.” 

She wasn’t sure when Palpatine finally went to bed, but all she knew was that she fell asleep on his chest shortly afterward, curled up by his side while he lovingly caressed her hip as a way to lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with my shenanigans, be sure to check me out on tumblr @Lucifers-trash-stash! :D


End file.
